Artefacts
by Kumikoneko
Summary: L'animosité de Seifer envers Ellone ne s'arrange pas alors qu'il est condamné à rester à Esthar. fic en suspend
1. Default Chapter

Auteur : Shaar-Luna

Genre : Yaoi, fantastique et voyage entre les mondes !

Mot de l'auteur :

            Comme vous le voyez , me voilà de retour avec une nouvelle fic.

En en ayant marre de faire des disclaimers à chaque page, j'en fait un énorme en tout début !!!!!

Genre :  Yaoi , fantastique et voyage entre les mondes mais se passe essentiellement dans Final Fantasy VIII

Source : (Disclaimer)

-les mondes de final fantasy VII, VIII leur persos principaux appartiennent à Squaresoft

-le monde de Gundam Wing les persos pricipaux appartiennent à Kita/ Yadate/ Tomino

-Lance Dragon leur persos principaux appartiennent à Weis et Hickman

-Le seigneur des anneaux leur persos principaux appartiennent à Tolkien

-Harry Potter leur persos principaux appartiennent à Rowling

!!!Les armes de Final Fantasy VII Rubis et Diamant  humanisée  ben j'ai piquée l'idée à Médéa avec son aimable autorisation !!!!

 Couple : 

-Squall x Seifer

-Laguna x Rubis

-Selphie x Irvine

-Diamant x Zell

-Quistis x Nida

-Clad x Sephiroth

-Duo x Wufei

-Dalamar x Raistlin

-Harry x Drago

Résum :

            Alors qu'Ultimecia est morte et que les monde se reconstruit peu à peu , Linoa se met à avoir d'étranges visions. Elle est la future Ultimetia ! Pour ne pas revivre le futur, Nos sauveurs du monde  doivent trouver cinq artefacts  dans différents mondes mais comme rien ne va jamais comme on le veut…..

Voilà, je pense avoir tout dit ! Je rassure les fans de Final fantasy VIII et je confirme que tout ce passe généralement dans l' univers de Squaresoft !

En plus  Tout est marqué  ici ! Je ne réponds donc pas aux questions dont les réponses se trouvent ci-dessus !

Sur ce Bonne Lecture !!!!!


	2. Eyes On Me

Auteur : Shaar-Luna

Prologue : Eyes on me

_Whenever sang my song _

_On the stage, on my own _

_Whenever said my word_

_Wishing they would be heard_

_A saw you smiling at me _

_Was it real or just my fantasy_

_You'd always be there in the corner_

_Of this tiny little bar_

Allongé sur une terrasse, un jeune homme soupira

Il avait des cheveux blonds dont plusieurs mèches lui tombaient dans les yeux… Des yeux bleu azur presque semblable à l'océan qui s'étendait à perte de vue devant lui, entourant l'orphelinat.

Seul au milieu de l'après-midi, il se laissait bercé par la ballade que diffusait la radio. Il ferma les yeux

_My last night here for you_

_Same old song, just once more_

_My last night here with you_

_Maybe yes, maybe no_

 Seifer ferma les yeux en entendant les paroles de la chanson. Combien de fois avait-il écouté cet hymne à l'amour ? Il se rappelait la première fois ou il l'avait entendu. Il était encore enfant, à l'orphelinat. Squall était dans le salon, il pleurait. Il faisait nuit, il avait fait un cauchemar. Il s'était levé et l'avait rejoint pour le consoler. Il avait lui-même allumé la radio et s'étaient tous les deux rendormit dans le salon, bercés par la chanson. Il n'en comprit pas les paroles ni leurs sens … Maintenant si ! Elle avait été un signe ! Le lendemain, Ellone arrivait à l'orphelinat, lui enlevant Squall.

_I kind of liked it your way_

_How you shyly placed your eyes on me_

_Oh did you ever know_

_That I had mine on you_

" Et ton regard ne me quitte pas Souviens-toi, nous étions si … Inséparable ! Son regard lorsqu'il se blotti dans les bras d'Ellone. Un regard d'amour pur pour cette fille ! Je ne pense pas que tu ais vu que je te portait le même regard… Maudite Ellone… Je te haïssais … Je te haïrais toujours ! » Pensa amèrement Seifer

_Darling, so there you are_

_With that look on your face_

_As if you never hurt_

_As if you never down_

_Shall I be the one for you_

_How pinches you softly but sure _

_If frown is shown then _

_I will know that you are no dreamer_

Désormais, je suis habitué à cet air sur ton visage. Un air calme et presque détaché. Un regard qui ne quémande que la solitude. Ce n'est plus un rêve, le temps des rêves est fini. Je ne m'attends pas à ce que tu me regardes comme avant…Tu ne dois même plus t'en souvenir !

_So let me come to you_

_Close as I wanna be _

_Close enough for me _

_To feel your heart beating fast _

_And stay there as a whisper_

_How I loved your peaceful eyes on me_

_Did you ever know? _

_That I__had mine on you_

Maintenant, c'est fini! Je n'ai plus l'espoir d'être à tes côtés, plus l'espoir d'être aimé… Je n'ai plus d'espoir en rien. En te torturant, je t'ai définitivement éloigné de moi. Pardonne-moi !

_Darling so share with me_

_Your love if you have enough _

_Your tears if you're  holding back_

_Or pain if that's what it is _

_How can I let you know _

_I'm more then the dress and the voice _

_Just reach me out then_

_You will know that you're not dreaming_

_Darling,so there you are_

_With that look on your face_

_As if you never hurt_

_As if you never down_

_Shall I be the one for you _

_How pinches you softly but sure _

_I will know that you are no dreamer_

La chanson est finie …

Il ferme les yeux, goûtant le silence léger de l'orphelinat. Celui-ci avait été reconstruit car il y eut beaucoup d'orphelins après la guerre. Beaucoup d'enfants connaissaient Seifer de vue ou de réputation, aussi eurent-ils la … Désagréable surprise de le voir débarquer à l'orphelinat. Mais la gouvernante les avait bien vite rassurés et les avait envoyés faire une sieste. Lui avait décidé de l'attendre sur la terrasse. Et il avait entendu la chanson ….

Maintenant, la chanson est finie et il ressent la présence bienveillante de la gouvernante derrière lui. Elle vint s'asseoir près de lui

-Gouvernante je…Je voulais pas vous déranger… Mais, je…

-Chut, je sais mon enfant, je sais… Rassures-toi, je comprends ! Répondit –elle en lui essuyant doucement une larme sur sa joue…

…Une larme ? Inconsciemment, il pleurait

-Moi aussi, Seifer, j'ai tué beaucoup de personne et j'en ressens encore beaucoup de douleurs ! Mais dit-toi qu'il y a des gens qui comptent sur toi ! Raijin et Fujin, par exemple !

-Je sais tout cela, gouvernante  et c'est bien le problème, je ne veux pas les mettre en danger !

-Pourquoi dis-tu cela ?

-Je …

Et il éclata en sanglot devant le visage stupéfait et inquiet de la  gouvernante qui n'avait jamais vu le blond pleurer.

-Mon enfant, qu'as-tu ?

-Je… je suis un sorcier.

A suivre : chapitre 1) Un père, une sœur, un meilleur ami : une famille !

Voilou 

Cette fic sera très longue alors pour avoir si elle vous plaît, une seul solution : REVIEUWS !!!! Pleaseuuuuuuuhhhhhhhhhhhhhh !

Shaar-Luna !


	3. une famille

Auteur : Shaar-Luna

Genre : yaoi, fantastique...

Reponses aux revieuws :

Yami ni hikari : Voilà ENFIN la suite !!!!!!!! Pardon pour le retard ;;;

Miss Faust : Merci et voila la suite

Merci pour les revieuws et bonne lecture !

**1) Un père, une sœur, un meilleur ami, une famille : 1ière partie**

_B.G.U_

-Squalllllllllllllllllllll.........

Par pur reflexe, il dégaina sa gunblade et manqua de peu la gorge de Linoa qui venait de faire irruption dans son bureau.

-Maiheu !!! Ca va pas de menacer ta petite amie comme ça ! Glapit-elle

-Désolé...Marmonna le chef des Seeds en regagnant son bureau, s'affalant sur sa chaise et reprit l'étude de ses dossiers.

-Avec un cri pareil, continua t-il, j'ai cru qu'une horde de T-rex avait envahit la BGU !

-Très drôle.... Bougonna t-elle. Je suis venue te dire que l'hydre nous attend.

Puis devant l'air étonné de son pseudo petit ami, elle ajouta :

-Le président d'Esthar nous a convoqué, tu te souviens ?

-Comment aurais-je pu oublier ? Demanda ironiquement Squall

-Tu n'as pas envie d'y aller. ? Demanda Quistis en entrant

-Pas vraiment, je sens qu'il veut me parler mais ...J'ai un mauvais pressentiment...

-Allons courage grand chef ! Dis-toi que plus vite on ira et plus vite nous en serons débarrassé ! Répondit Quistis

Cela devait être une visite officielle alors les Seeds avaient revêtu leur uniforme. Ils montèrent dans l'Hydre et firent route jusqu'Esthar !

_Esthar_

Seifer regarda le ciel ou une colombe virevoltait. Il s'était assit au bord de la plus haute falaise qui bordait le majestueux pays d'Esthar.

Il ne sentit pas une présence s'approcher doucement derrière lui et un « BOUH » faillit le faire chuter d'une bonne Centaine de mètres si deux bars musclé de l'avait pas retenu au dernier moment.

-Encore en train de rêvasser ? Ria gentiment Ellone alors que Raijin remettait son chef sur ses deux pieds.

-Tu veux ma mort, ou quoi ? Demanda suspicieusement le blond.

-Meuh non, je t'aime trop pour ça ! Lança la jeune fille

Ils éclatèrent de rire en pensant qu'une semaine auparavant ils étaient à deux doigts de s'entre-tuer.

_Flash Back :_

-Je vous salue Edéa, soyez la bienvenue à Esthar !

-Je vous remercie Laguna mais j'ai un grand problème ! Je suppose que vous vous souvenez de l'ancien chevalier de la sorcière ?

-Seifer ?

-Lui-même ! Je souhaiterai le faire examiner par Geyser.

-Puis-je vous demander pourquoi ?

-Il...Il n'est pas impossible qu'Adel lui ai transmit ses pouvoirs

-Est-il dangereux ? Demanda Kyros

-Je vous prie de me croire lorsque je vous dis qu'il était aussi possédé que moi par Ultimecia . Il sait que beaucoup de gens lui en veulent et il est complètement terrifié à l'idée d'être un sorcier . Puis-je le faire entrer ?

Sur un hochement de tête du président elle ouvrit la porte. Le blond entra et se recroquevilla sous les regards suspicieux de Laguna et des ses deux conseillers. Mais dès qu'Ellone arriva, il lui lança un regard mauvais qu'elle s'empressa de lui rendre ! Laguna voulut intervenir mais il remarqua le sourire amusé de la gouvernante et il décida de s'abstenir. Ils emmenèrent Seifer près du scientifique qui avait confirmé leur crainte. Seifer avait vu son monde s'effondrer d'un coup ! Déjà que les trois quart du monde le détestait, qu'est-ce que ça allait être maintenant ? Et il ne pourrait plus jamais revoir ses deux meilleurs amis ! Il les mettrait en danger ! Mais une phrase le ramena à la réalité

-...Par conzégence de guoi, nous allons l'édudier et l'envoyer zur la lune et...

Boum ! S'en fut trop pour le blond qui tourna de l'œil ! Laguna ordonna à Ward de conduire l'ex chevalier dans une des chambres du palais ou Ellone les suivit puis il se tourna vers le scientifique :

-Seifer n'est pas dangereux et nous n'enverrons personne sur la lune ! Est-ce clair !

----

Seifer s'était réveillé dans une chambre qu'il ne connaissait pas et fut surprit d'entendre une voix a ses côtés !

-Réveillé ?

-Ca se voit pas ? Répondit-il méchamment

La jeune fille cilla et s'approcha de lui

-Je sais que tu ne m'aimes pas mais serais-ce trop te demander de me dire pourquoi ?

-Qu'est-ce que ça peux te foutre ?

-Quand tu m'as enlevée, tu m'as bien fait comprendre que tu me détestais ! J'ai grandit dans l'univers de la science et de la sorcellerie et je pense être bien placée pour savoir qu'une partie de toi voulait vraiment ma mort a ce moment là, je suis en droit de savoir pourquoi ! Et puis, au cas ou tu ne t'en douterais pas, tu vas devoir rester à Esthar un bon bout de temps vu que c'est la seule ville qui te voudra bien !

-...

-Alors ?

-C'est de ta faute !

-Pardon ?

-Je te hais, tu m'as prit Squall. JE TE HAIS !!!Hurla t-il avant d'éclater en sanglot, les émotions de ces derniers jours le submergeant. Puis, d'un seul coup, il s'endormit sous le regard stupéfait d'Ellone. La jeune fille releva la tête vers la porte et y découvrit son oncle et la gouvernante qui lui souriait doucement.

-Gouvernante ? Je ...Je ne comprends pas....

-Moi non plus....Grommela le président

-Je vais vous expliquer : Squall et Seifer étaient inséparable à l'époque de l'orphelinat et il n'était pas rare de les voir dormir ensemble. Squall était déjà très renfermé a l'époque et Seifer et moi étions les seuls qu'il acceptait a ses côtés ! Puis, tu es arrivée Ellone, et, sachant qu'il était le fils de Laguna, tu l'as prit sous ton aile ... Et tu as rendu Seifer jaloux. Squall ne s'était jamais intéressé à personne sauf à nous et le voir s'entendre avec une inconnue l'a vraiment blessé. Par la suite, Squall l'a de plus en plus délaissé et sa colère a augmentée. Quand tu es partie, Squall a beaucoup pleuré et s'est juré de ne plus faire confiance en personne.

-Mais, nous n'étions que des enfants....

-La colère de Seifer était telle qu'elle a longtemps duré. Il aime Squall mais il n'a pas compris que son amour pour lui est différent du tien

-C'est un malentendu alors ? Demanda Laguna

-Ni plus, ni moins.

-Alors, je me dois de le dissiper ! Murmura Ellone

Suite à ça, ils parlèrent énormément tous les deux et une grande amitié naquit entre eux . Fujin et Raijin les rejoignirent peu de temps après pour soutenir leur chef !

_Fin du Flash Back_

-Au lieu de te foutre de moi, que voulais-tu ?

-Te dire que les Seeds vont arriver, tu viens ?

-Non, je crois que je vais aller faire un tour en ville....

-Je t'accompagne ! Répondit Ellone

-Nous aussi ! S'écria Raijin alors que Fujin hochait la tête. Ils savaient que le blond ne se sentait pas encore capable d'affronter Squall.

A suivre.

Merci d'avoir lu ce chapitre et bonne lecture !


End file.
